majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sanctuary City, Part 3
| Series = Major Crimes | Season = 6 | Episode = 3 | Airdate = November 14, 2017 | Viewers = 1.73 million | Writer = Damani Johnson | Director = Nzingha Stewart | Guests = | Previous = | Next = | Episode list = Season 6 }} As Major Crimes continues to search for the remaining St. Joseph's Three, Sharon finds her personal life threatening her career. The Victim Critical Missing * Ryan Rojas: Two months prior to his disappearance his abusive step-father died, putting him and his mother in financial trouble. Is revealed to be gay and to have a known crush on Miguel Diaz. Later found in Mexico by the FBI. * Miguel Diaz: "A Dreamer" who comes from an undocumented family. Later found in Mexico by the FBI. Deceased * Lucas Garza: Type-A diabetic who keeps a strict schedule. Could go into shock without his insulin. Later found dead in the property of St. Joseph of Nazareth church. The Suspects * Marvin Garret: Next-door neighbor of Miguel Diaz. Wants Lucas to stay away from his daughter Kelly and for her to stop hanging around with Mexicans. Reported the Garza's to ICE (Immigration and Customs Enforcement). Administrator of unhyphenatednation.com, a website dedicated to the end of multiculturalism and the removal of all extensions to the word American (e.g. African-Americans, Mexican-Americans, Asian-Americans). Marvin has a federal license to sell firearms. * Kelly Garret: Next-door neighbor of Miguel Diaz and girlfriend of Lucas Garza. No longer considered a suspect. * Ian Nuñez: Ryan Rojas' biological father. Few weeks prior, tried to pick up his son from school but was kicked out by security; claimed he wanted to give him money. Attempted to deny access to his house from the police, leading him to assault Det. Paige. * Father Jonas Alcaraz: Priest at the St. Joseph of Nazareth church; is reportedly "very close" with the missing boys. Tried to obstruct the police multiple times in the search of the boys. Jonas has been transferred to six different dioceses over the past five years, something Lt. Flynn suspected was "another one of the Church's tried-and-true tactics to cover up sexual abuse"; it was later noted that the reason for the transfers were his relationships with the mothers of his pupils. Father Jonas was transferred to Mexico in the middle of the investigation so the LAPD couldn't question him. Evidence Closing the Case Guest Cast *Paula Garcés (Mrs. Diaz) *Carlos Ponce (Mr. Diaz) *Mark D. Espinoza (Father Stan Mayer) *Amirah Vann (FBI Special Agent Jazzma Fay) *Zeus Mendoza (FBI Special Agent Victor Vega) Recurring Locations Episode Notes *Several days appear to have passed since . In particular, when talking with Kelly Garret, they ask her about "last Thursday" while discussing the boys going missing. When Sharon is in confession it is again referred to as "last Thursday." However, it is unclear just how many days have passed. Julio Sanchez *Julio returns to work five days early to help with the case. *Julio states that he is a third generation American while discussing the St. Joseph's Three's backgrounds. Buzz Watson *At the beginning of the episode, Buzz appears to have continued to fill in for Julio and is wearing his suit. When Julio returns, Buzz looks noticeably disappointed and removes his jacket and tie and switches badges. Rusty Beck *Rusty approaches Buzz about Phillip Stroh's return and asks Buzz to get him copies of his new victims death reports. *After getting the reports, Rusty becomes interested in the reasons for Stroh's possible return and decides to learn more about his victims. He is seen creating his own murder board in his room. Sharon Raydor *Throughout the episode, Sharon displays many signs of illness. At the end of the episode, she collapses while yelling at the FBI. Leo Mason *In the previous episodes, Mason was shown to be very calm in his demeanor, trying to keep the peace between the LAPD, FBI and the Catholic Church, but in this episode, he went as far as referring to Bishop Calhoun as a "bastard", sharing insider information with the press in order to shine a light on Father Jonas' possible indiscretions (something he previously berated Lt. Provenza for doing), and was enraged when the FBI failed to share their information that the boys were located in Mexico, knowing the LAPD were conducting a search for the boys on an "epic scale". Goofs *When Julio came back to the squad room and everyone was welcoming him back, he addressed Sharon as Captain even though she's a Commander. Trivia *Buzz makes a joke about Rusty remembering what journalists are like, a reference to Rusty's former aspirations as a journalist through season 4 and the first half of season 5. *After seeing Marvin Garret's cabin, Wes Nolan makes a comment about it bringing back memories, an obvious reference to his days undercover in the Zyklon Brotherhood. Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 6 Category:Episodes